The use of slitters is universally known in the photographic industry. Slitters enable the simultaneous cutting into several strips with preset widths of a wider strip or axis of film or paper previously coated with a photosensitive emulsion layer. The wider strip to be cut has a programmed length itself. The cut strips obtained from the wider strip are wound around a central core. Each of the rolls thus obtained ends with a free strand. The free strand is intended to take a pre-glued splicing tape of flexible material, to fix this free strand of the strip end onto its roll, in order to prevent the roll from unwinding during later manipulations or operations in the process, in particular during the operation of packaging the rolls and transport of the rolls. The splicing tape is applied to the roll using an automatic sticking device, attached to an annexed part of the slitter. This sticking device automatically places and sticks the splicing tapes onto the free strands of the respective rolls. Before the sticking operation of the splicing tapes to the roll, they are previously unstuck or separated from a support strip. The unsticking generates electrostatic forces that cause quality faults, because the separated splicing tape is deviated from its planned path towards the free strand of the strip end to be stuck. Therefore, it does not stick the free strand onto its roll. In addition the deviated splicing tape is often found, for example, inside the sticking device and disturbs its operation It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the effect of electrostatic forces in sticking devices used on slitters.
The principle enabling electrostatic forces to be eliminated is well known to those skilled in the art. It includes using ionization of the air. To eliminate electrostatic forces, passive induction means, comprising points linked to ground for example are used, as described in Patent EP 708,580.